


He is mine!

by Sicklester



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I love this ship, Jealous! Elrond, LGBTQ, LOTR, Legolas is naive, M/M, and so freaking cute, gay elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklester/pseuds/Sicklester
Summary: Elrond is jealous because all the elves want to take his Legolas away-(Already posted on my Wattpad)





	He is mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so underrated!!

Elrond's POV  
-  
I sat and watched as countless elves tried to seduce my secret love. I hated it but there's nothing I can do. I can't come out to the world and declare my love for the young Mirkwood prince. 

It hurts to see him with others. I wish that he could be in my arms and I'd shield him from all the elves who'd bed him without a second thought.

They'd fuck him hard with no meaning. I'd be slow with him, make him feel the love I have.   
It makes me feel a slightly bit better knowing he's still pure. Anyone who'd met him could tell right away. He's completely innocent and doesn't understand all the dirty words that the world yells out. 

That's why everyone wants to bed him, for his innocence, to be his first. 

I smile because I know that no one is getting anywhere with Legolas for he doesn't know what they speak of. My sweet and pure prince.  
I can't stand to watch them any longer so I look down upon my glass of red wine. It usually keeps my thoughts at low but not tonight. I can only think about long smooth legs, beautiful golden silk hair, and such plump lips. Oh gods! I can't think like that in public! I feel my body reacting to my thoughts and I try to push it down. 

I down my cup and pour some more wine from the bottle. I close my eyes and think about how lovely it would be to be able to tell everyone that Legolas belongs to me. He would be mine and only mine.

I snap my eyes open when I hear a cute giggle. I look up to see a male elf pressing close to Legolas and whispering in his ear. The elf looked a lot older than Legolas and had light brown hair. He stood about 6 inches taller than the young prince. I start to feel hot. Who does that elf think he is? How dare he even think to get close to the prince!  
I start to growl a little and I glare at the elf. I wish that I could rip Legolas away and beat the other elf to the ground. But of course, I can't do any of that. 

The male elf moves closer to the prince and starts to twirl Legolas' hair in his fingers. I don't think it's possible to hate that elf more than I do now! The elf nuzzles his nose against Legolas' cheek and the young prince giggles. I start to growl louder till a few elves look my way. 

At this point I'm too mad to even care if anyone notices. The brown haired elf then plants a small kiss on Legolas' lips and that's all it takes to set me off. 

I stood up with a loud screeching from the chair and march over there, eyes locked on the second elf. 

They both look up as I get closer and I grab the collar of the older elf, shoving him up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I growl.  
The elf starts shaking and turns into a stuttering mess,

"I-I'm sorry I-I was j-just t-talking to Legolas h-here." I growl again,

"He is the crowned prince of Mirkwood. No Fool elf should even be allowed in his presence! Leave now!" I yelled and he ran off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

I turn to Legolas who stood there wide eyed.   
I grab his wrist lightly and pulled him out of the room and into the empty hallway,

"Did I do something wrong?" The prince asked me. I feel bad for being so aggressive yet I did what I had to do.

"No, of course not. I just didn't like the way that elf was talking to you." He looks down at his feet then nods. 

I use my finger to lift his chin up,

"Legolas, you did nothing wrong. I just had to protect you. I promised your Ada I would." Legolas nods and again and puts his arms around my neck in a hug. I pull him closer and hold him tight.

"Thank you." The prince whispered.  
"Anytime, love."


End file.
